You Are the One
by transcendentalhope
Summary: Katie has some insecurities about Oliver's exes.  Oliver responds to her worries.  KBOW.  Rated T for language and adult subjects.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction of any sort. I'm a huge KBOW fan, though, so I had to write it! It's sorta standing alone as a one-shot now, but I may expand it with more one-shots to show Katie and Oliver's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be a struggling college student. All things Harry Potter, including Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, belong to J. K. Rowling and not to me.**

**R&R! :D**

_**You Are the One**_

"Oliver, are you awake?"

The large, Scottish figure that had previously been sleeping next to Katie Bell made an unintelligible noise and turned so he was lying on his back.

"I guess not…" Katie muttered and closed her eyes.

"Mmmnooo, I'm awake. Wassamatter?" Having been awoken from his slumber, Oliver Wood's Scottish brogue was even thicker than usual. He turned his head to look at Katie, who opened her eyes.

"Umm… its nothing. Just a thought… Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you."  
>Oliver gingerly shook himself a little more awake. "Katie. You know as well as I do that you suck at lying. It is not nothing. What's up?"<p>

"Really, Oliver, its stupid. Just a stupid thought…" The lone tear that slid down her cheek and the way her voice cracked betrayed Katie's true emotions.

"Come on, Katie. I love you, and you love me. Tell me what's going on. Please." Oliver's thumb wiped away the tear still remaining on Katie's cheek.

"It's just that… God, I don't even know how to say this…" Katie looked at Oliver, expecting him to interrupt her, but he remained quiet, waiting for her to answer. "I keep thinking about… the others…"

Oliver looked at her, confused for a moment. "What do you mean, the others?"

Katie gave him a look that plainly said _I'm sorry_ before responding, "Your other girlfriends, Oliver."

There was a moment of silence. "What about them, Katie?"

Katie did not answer right away. She fiddled with the hem on the bed sheet before responding. "You know, I know I suck at sex. I mean, it's to be expected. You were my first. I hadn't even gone past second base before I met you, and now here I am having sex with you and trying to please you, but sucking at it because I have no experience. I mean, you've got four years of experience, and I only have two months, and I get so upset when you get frustrated that I'm not good at this…" Katie's voice died off.

Oliver waited a moment before he broke the silence that followed Katie's outpouring. "I've told you before, Katie. If sex is the only problem in this relationship, I think we're okay. Really. And don't take what I say in the heat of the moment to heart. With hormones raging and not released, I can sometimes loose control for a second or two. But like I said. If sex is the only problem in this relationship, that's a hell of a lot better than most of the relationships I've been in."

Katie stiffened at these words and hesitated before continuing. "That's another thing… I'm not trying to be the clingy girlfriend, but I've got to say this. It's been on my mind for a while. I am so worried how I compare to your other girlfriends or fuck buddies or whatever. I'm constantly wondering 'is he comparing my weight to Melissa's? Is he comparing my sexual prowess to Jessica's?' God, that must sound so stupid…"

Oliver drew in and let out a long breath. "See… that's the double edged sword. I never quite know the balance there… They were part of my life, and my friends know about them and the jokes we had… So, it's not as though I can throw that part of my life away." Oliver turned onto his side to face Katie. "But Katie, I promise you that I never consciously do that. I never consciously stack you up against my exes. It might come as an afterthought, but it has no significance to me, and I push it away. You are the one I'm with now, and you are the one I think about. Not Melissa, not Jessica, not any of the others. I love you, and I'm choosing to be with you. That's it."

Another episode of silence ensued as Katie and Oliver each absorbed what had been said. Finally, Katie turned back to Oliver. "I love you. Thank you for that."

"Katie, I love you. I'm with you. Please don't ever forget how much I love you." Oliver cupped Katie's face with his hand.

"I won't. I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, Katie."

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want my undying adoration and devotion for all time. :D**


End file.
